User blog:Master General Guy1/General Guy is bored 3: Will Luigi be in Super Mario Odyssey? My two cents
(shows me lying outside my dang house, reading a porn magazine) Aw, hell yeah.... (Realizes the camera is on, and rolling) OH SHIT (hides the porn as fast as possible) Uh........ hi everyone! I'm bored again, so for a brief time-waster, I'm going to give my two cents on a relatively popular question regarding the upcoming and hype AF Super Merio Odyssey: Will Luigi, Mario's brother and Player 2, be a playable character? I'm sorry to announce this, but this won't be very long. It's just a brief speculation. So far, this game promises to blend lots of the shit we know and love in Mario, while simultaneously breaking off into unventured territory, abandoning some series classics with cool new features. Will Weegee be one of those axed features? As the release date creeps ever closer, and still no signs of Luigi, well, many (including me) are starting to get worried. SO, I will analyze the stuff supporting Luigi's inclusion... and the stuff that works against him. FACTS SUPPORTING LUIGI'S RETURN Well, first and foremost, despite his eternal status as Nintendo's whipping boy, Luigi is still a popular and well-loved character. So by default, axing him will cause plenty of rage (though Luigi's been absent plenty of times, like in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and the entirety of the Super Mario Land series). Also, while it's been confirmed that multiplayer will consist of Player 2 controlling Cappy and not Luigi, that does NOT confirm Luigi's absence in any way. I direct you to the Super Mario Galaxy games' multiplayer, where in the first one, Player 2 only shoots out Star Bits and isn't even a character ingame, and in Super Mario Galaxy 2, the 2nd player is the Co-Star Luma. And yet, Luigi was still a playable character in both. FACTS SUPPORTING LUIGI BEING CUT Well, obviously, the clock is ticking and we're running out of time for a Luigi confirmation. And he most likely would have been announced already if he was going to be playable (though this ain't the first time magor stuff announcements like this have been held off in gaming) Plus, as mentioned earlier, his fame hasn't stopped him from being cut out of magor Mario titles. And lastly, Luigi hasn't really had as prominent a role in 2016-17 as he had earlier. Verdict Soo...... it's pretty hard to say. There's many good points both supporting Luigi's inclusion and supporting him being cut. Luigi is a magor character in Mario, and he hasn't really been deconfirmed, but he hasn't been confirmed either, and of course, time is running out. But in the end, my final verdict: Luigi WILL be........ staying at home, crying in front of the TV. It was a very close prediction (in fact, it changed at the last second), and I would not be surprised either way. But in the end, I decided that as much as I want to play as Weegee, reality simply points to Mario sticking it out alone. Of course, tho, my words are FAR from fact, so it's very likely I'll be proven wrong (not that I'd be complaining should that be the case, tho). Super Mario Odyssey releases worldwide on October 27, 2017, so we won't have to wait very long to find out. In the meantime, it's me, signing out. Category:Blog posts